A HVAC system can include components such as a compressor or pump, one or more heat exchangers, and one or more fans to allow for return and supply air to appropriately move through the system. Some or more of these components can make up an HVAC unit, such as may be employed in a rooftop HVAC application. Such HVAC units are installed differently. For example, some light commercial HVAC rooftop units are installed on a roof curb which supports the unit on the roof, seals the perimeter of the unit, and provides a means to connect building ductwork to the unit base return and supply openings. The footprint and the design of such roof curbs can tend to be unique to a certain manufacturer or product.